


don't cry over spilled milk in the middle of a shopping mall

by alotofphandoms



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, M/M, Tired Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: Isak and Even had finals coming up so they decided it'd be best to have no distractions. They cut off contact with each other for the past week. They both hated it but it was easier to study without the constant distraction of the other one. So Isak was suffering without his beautiful boy but he was working hard and hitting the books.(I wrote this before they were fucking liVING TOGETHER so just, pretend that Isak kept living in the kollektiv until the summer and then they moved in together)





	don't cry over spilled milk in the middle of a shopping mall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I'm sorry lol
> 
> I hope you like it and check out the other Isak and Even fic I've started, it's a College AU kind of dealio. Sorry, I won't say dealio again, just enjoy, okay thanks, bye.

Isak and Even had finals coming up so they decided it'd be best to have no distractions. They cut off contact with each other for the past week. They both hated it but it was easier to study without the constant distraction of the other one. So Isak was suffering without his beautiful boy but he was working hard and hitting the books. Working so hard in fact that he hadn't done anything except go to school and study. Eskild felt like his little baby gay needed a break. Isak very much disagreed.

 

"Eskild, I really need to study." Isak fights. Eskild groans, dramatically.

 

"Isak, without your little blond puppy following you around and giving you kisses you have been extra grumpy and even more irritable than normal." Eskild tells him and Isak gives an epic eye roll.

 

"Alright, so what? Yeah, I miss Even. Why did you wake me up at eight am on a Saturday to remind me?" Isak questions, leaning on his bedroom door frame. He hasn't been sleeping well because of the little break that him and Even have been having since this Monday. The break is ending on the coming Monday though but it's still too far away. 

 

"We're going to spend the morning today. I have class at noon but I thought it'd be nice for us to just go to the mall, get coffee and maybe look at some better clothes for you." Eskild tells him and before Isak can refute, Eskild is walking away. "Get ready Issy, we leave in ten!" He yells from down the hall. Isak groans loudly and slams the door. 

 

Ten minutes later Isak didn't even bother to wear anything presentable. In fact he is wearing his Simpsons tee shirt and pajama pants with little puppies all over them. He then pulled on a bomber jacket and a New York Yankees snapback because of his unruly curls. Isak went into the kitchen to get breakfast but Eskild was already rushing him.

 

"That's what you're wearing?" Eskild shouts like he's absolutely scandalized. Isak nods.

 

"Yeah, you except me to dress up for the mall? I'm not in the fucking mood, Eskild." Isak sasses and pulls out the only thing that is on his shelf. A box of cocoa puffs. He pours the last of the box into a bowl and steals some of Noora's almond milk. Eskild stares at him, confused. "Come on, we have to leave, Isak." Isak groans dramatically and picks up the bowl.

 

"Fine, I'm bringing it with me then." Isak tells him.

 

Thirty minutes later, they are walking through the middle of the mall and Eskild is so incredibly embarrassed by this boy. So many people have given them strange looks as Isak eats his cocoa puffs in his pajamas in the middle of the mall. Eskild has asked Isak to eat faster but it's just made Isak eat slower to spite him. 

 

"Isak, people have been staring at us from the moment we walked in. Will you please finish that?" Eskild begs him, again. Isak side eyes him and very slowly brings the spoon to his mouth. Eskild groans for the millionth time.

 

"Sorry Eskild, I eat really slow. It's a medical condition." Isak tells him. 

 

"Oh shut the fuck up." Eskild nudges Isak, harder than he meant to. Isak sways and a splash of milk drips out of the bowl. "Oops.."

 

"Eskild, don't do that! I could've dropped it, this is my only bowl in the apartment." Isak whines. Eskild apologizes but also wishes he could shove the grumpy boy into the fountain nearby. They walk a few more feet in silence until Eskild starts talking about his Tinder date next week, but Isak could not care less. 

 

"Isak, are you even listening?" Eskild asks, making Isak look up from his cereal and stare at Eskild.

 

"I've got a lot of things on my mind! You know I'm studying for my-" Isak stops mid sentence when he suddenly trips over his own shoes and his bowl flies out of his hands. He feels Eskild catch him from face planting into the broken ceramic and chocolaty milk. Isak finds his footing and stares at the cereal all over the floor. He feels overwhelmingly sad as he stares at the last of the food that he had in his house and the last bowl since he broke his other one as well. Isak feels all the stress from this week explode and silent tears stream down his cheeks. He lets out a little sob and he feels another hand grip his shoulder. Great, there's probably a crowd of people staring at the seventeen year old crying over cereal in the middle of the mall.

 

"Isak? Are you alright, baby?" _Baby._ That's Even.Isak looks up to see his beautiful boyfriend standing next to him. God, he missed his face. Even thought this version of his face is tired and looks pale from lack of sleep, Isak's breath is still taken away.

"My cereal." Isak choked out, warm tears still streaming. Even gives him a sad smile and pulls him into a comforting embrace. 

 

"He's had a really tough week." Eskild explains to Even. Isak can feel Even nod and kiss his hat.

 

"Me too." Even admits. "Although, I'm not the one in pajamas, crying over spilled milk." Even tries to joke and Isak chuckles a wet laugh, pulling away from Even to punch his arm halfheartedly.

 

"That's all the food I had left, and I'm tired from studying." Isak tries to defend himself but it's a weak attempt. He brings his hands to his face and tries to wipe away all his tears.

 

"Aw baby..." Even coos, pulling his boy back into his chest and Isak can't even pretend to be mad about it. 

 

"Alright you guys are adorable, but what are we going to do about the cereal on the ground?" Eskild asks, interrupting the moment. Isak pulls away rather reluctantly and stares at the ground, feeling defeated.

 

"I could get some napkins..?" Isak trails off when Even starts chuckling.

 

"Isak, someone will come clean it up, you don't need to do that. Also you're probably too exhausted to do anything right now." Even points out and then Eskild and Isak watch as Even walk over to his group of friends to tell them goodbye. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going home with you." Even decides.

 

"But what about our break?" Isak questions, not really knowing why he brought it up considering how much he wants Even and him to be in his bed right now. Even leans down to kiss Isak's nose.

 

"It's over, I can't stand this anymore." He says, pressing his lips against Isak's cheekbone. "And obviously you can't either, you didn't even get dressed today." Even chuckles at Isak's eye roll. Nevertheless, Isak still leans in for a warm hug from Even and feels right at home in his arms.


End file.
